Od zawsze i na zawsze
by fanka77
Summary: To był dla niej wyrok i dobrze o tym wiedziała. Czy znajdzie jednak siłę, by sprzeciwić się przeznaczeniu? A może ktoś jej w tym pomoże? Głównie B/T, ale też ociupina J/S.
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział I

„_Odkrycie."_

Jak każdego ranka, stała po prysznicem, usiłując się dobudzić. Powolnymi ruchami obmywała całe ciało, by po chwili spłukać z siebie aromatyczną pianę. Wtedy to poczuła…

Niepewna, czy to nie pomyłka, po raz drugi dotknęła tego miejsca i szybko uniosła rękę do góry, by zrobić właściwe badanie. Nie mogła się mylić. Był tam, w jej piersi, niezbyt duży, ale doskonale wyczuwalny pod palcami. Guz…

Fala dreszczy przeszła przez ciało dziewczyny, kiedy zrozumiała, co znalazła i poczuła strach. Wiedziała, co to oznacza, aż za dobrze zdawała sobie z tego sprawę i nie powinna była się dziwić, skoro była w grupie ryzyka. Powinna być na to przygotowana, a jednak nie była… Łzy powoli zaczęły spływać po jej twarzy, po tej, zwykle wesołej i pełnej optymizmu twarzy, kiedy uzmysłowiła sobie, że przyszła jej kolej, że wkrótce podzieli los dziadka, stryja, ojca i brata. Wkrótce umrze…

Bezwładnie opadła na podłogę i zaszlochała głośno, czując bezsilność i strach. Żaden z członków jej rodziny nie potrafił zwalczyć raka i czuła, że i ona temu nie podoła.

Co z tego, że była agentką, silną, zdecydowaną, skuteczną? To wszystko nie miało znaczenia w obliczu tej strasznej choroby, która po kolei odbierała jej wszystkich, których kochała. Nadszedł jej czas i choć rozumiała potrzebę spotkania z onkologiem, nie liczyła na to, że przeżyje. Nikomu z Williams'ów to się nie udało. Nikomu…

Nie wiedziała, jak długo tam siedziała. Czas nie miał znaczenia. Nie była zdolna się ruszyć, a jedyne, co mogła, to płacz. Łzy bez końca spływały po jej policzkach, mieszając się z kroplami wody wciąż opadającymi z prysznica i coraz chłodniejszymi. Kiedy wreszcie zabrakło ciepłej wody i zimno ogarnęło skuloną dziewczynę, nadeszło otrzeźwienie. Szczękając zębami, resztkami sił zakręciła kurek i powolnym krokiem, owinięta tylko w ręcznik skierowała się do sypialni. Jakoś doszła do łóżka i weszła od kołdrę, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Leżała tak, w pozycji embrionalnej kolejny, niewiadomo jak długi czas, ignorując wszystkie dźwięki, zapachy, wszystko. Patrzyła tępo na zdjęcia brata i ojca, których zabrał rak i szeptała:

- Niedługo się spotkamy… Niedługo do was dołączę.

Ten guz, to był dla niej wyrok, wyrok śmierci…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział II

„_Gdzie jest Tara?"_

- Ktoś widział Tarę? Już dwunasta, a jej wciąż jeszcze nie ma.- stwierdził niespokojnie Dimitrius, patrząc na puste biurko podwładnej.

Zwykle Tippy zjawiała się, jako pierwsza, taszcząc ze sobą laptop i nieodłączną torbę z łakociami, i witała wszystkich tym swoim ciepłym „cześć", które ogrzewało ich dusze, gdy wczesnym rankiem przychodzili do biura. Dziś nie było ani „cześć", ani uśmiechu, ani Tary…

- Ja, nie…- odparł Harvard, wchodząc.- Od rana byliśmy z Crashem w terenie. Nienawidzę zaczynać dnia od przesłuchań!- mruknął.

- Próbuję się z nią skontaktować, ale nie odbiera stacjonarnego, ani komórki…- powiedziała Lucy, po raz setny wykręcając numer przyjaciółki.- Zaczynam się denerwować…

- Ja też…- wtrąciła się Sue, podchodząc do biurka sekretarki.- To niepodobne do Tary.

- Sue ma rację…- odezwał się Jack.

- Kto by pomyślał? Jack zgadza się z Sue!- zachichotał psotnie Bobby, wchodząc do biura. Na swoje nieszczęście, nie usłyszał całej rozmowy nim zaczął żart i teraz pięć par oczu wpatrywało się w niego dziwnie.

- Co? Ktoś umarł?- zapytał zdezorientowany.

- Nie, zaginął…- wyjaśnił Myles i Manning rozejrzał się niespokojnie po biurze. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że kogoś brakuje…

- Gdzie jest Tara?- zapytał, starając się ukryć strach, choć czuł, że jego serce zaczyna niebezpiecznie przyśpieszać.

- Właśnie usiłujemy się tego dowiedzieć.- odpowiedział D.

- Dzwonię do niej od rana, ale jej telefony milczą. To się jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło…- powiedziała Lucy.

- Ktoś powinien do niej pojechać i to sprawdzić…- zasugerowała Sue. - Chyba tak zrobię.- dodała, jakby do siebie.

- Ja pojadę!- zaoferował się szybko Bobby, nie czekając na inne propozycje. Bał się o nią. Musiał się upewnić, że nie stało jej się nic złego. Z tymi słowami, odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował do wyjścia. Nie zaszedł jednak daleko, bo zaginiona właśnie przekroczyła próg…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział III

„ _Tajemnica."_

- Dzień dobry. Przepraszam za spóźnienie…- powiedziała ciepło, ale jej głos nie zabrzmiał naturalnie i Bobby spojrzał podejrzliwie. W jej oczach dostrzegł coś dziwnego i chociaż szybko odwróciła wzrok, i pomaszerowała do swojego biurka, miał silne przeczucie, że Tippy coś ukrywa, i nie było to bynajmniej przyjemne przeczucie…

- Wszystko w porządku?- usłyszała, siadając na swoim krześle i odpalając komputer. To Sue i Lucy stanęły nad nią z pytającym spojrzeniem.

- Dlaczego nie odbierałaś, kiedy dzwoniliśmy?- dodała panna Dotson.

- Przepraszam dziewczyny…- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, starając się zapanować nad głosem.- Miałam kilka spraw do załatwienia i zeszło mi dłużej niż przypuszczałam, a padła mi bateria w komórce.

Jakby na dowód tego, wyjęła telefon i podłączyła ładowarkę.

- Martwiliśmy się…- powiedziała Sue, obserwując reakcję przyjaciółki. Czuła, że coś było nie tak, ale nie potrafiła zrozumieć, co. Tara była jakaś inna. Na pozór była wesoła i zrelaksowana, ale w jej oczach nie było tego widać. Były, jakby przygaszone…- Na pewno wszystko w porządku?- zapytała raz jeszcze, bo miała złe przeczucia.

- Na sto procent!- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna i skupiła na ekranie, dając znak, że rozmowa dobiegła końca.

Obie zrozumiały aluzję i odeszły, ale Sue nie mogła przestać myśleć o Tippy. Coś zdecydowanie było nie w porządku…

Przez następne pół godziny, Bobby i Sue robili dokładnie to samo. Zamiast skupić się na raportach, dyskretnie obserwowali Tarę. Robiła wszystko, by wyglądać i zachowywać się tak, jak zwykle, ale ich nie mogła oszukać. Nie ich. Sue, jako osoba głucha, zbyt dobrze znała język ciała, by przeoczyć nerwowe kręcenie loczków Tippy, czy drżenie jej dłoni, a Bobby? Zbyt wiele czasu spędził na potajemnym przyglądaniu się małej sheili, by również nie zauważyć zmian.. Tippy miała tajemnicę i Crash, na poważnie, zaczynał się o nią bać…

- _Co ty przed nami ukrywasz, luv?_- pomyślał.- _Co ukrywasz?_

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział IV

„ _Coś jest nie tak…"_

Kolejne dwa tygodnie, pozornie nie różniły się od innych. Pozornie… Tara wyglądała, jak zwykle. Była ożywiona, skora do żartów i pracowita jak zawsze, ale nie zwiodła ani Sue, ani tym bardziej Crasha. Jej udawana wesołość mogła oszukać każdego, kto nie znał jej tak dobrze, jak oni i Tippy uśpiła czujność reszty ekipy, oprócz tych dwojga, ale tego nie wiedziała…

- Sue? Mogę cię prosić na słówko?- zapytał Bobby, podchodząc do jej biurka.- Na osobności…- dodał.

- Oczywiście.- odparła szybko, widząc konsternację w jego oczach.- Może w bibliotece?- zaproponowała, bo było to ciche i mało uczęszczane miejsce.

- Idealnie!- zgodził się szybko.

- Zostań, Levi!- poprosiła, gdy golden również wstał, zamierzając jej towarzyszyć.- Zaraz wracam…

Jak zwykle, posłuchał, choć rozczarowany odrzuceniem, obrócił się i poszedł poszukać pocieszenia na kolanie swojego drugiego przyjaciela, Jacka, który zaintrygowany i nieco zazdrosny patrzył, jak obiekt jego uczuć, wychodzi z biura z jego najlepszym kumplem.

- _O co tu chodzi?-_ pomyślał niespokojnie, drapiąc czworonoga za uszami. Musiał się dowiedzieć, ale na to, potrzebował czasu i okazji…

- Co się stało, Bobby?- zapytała Sue, patrząc na wyraz twarzy przyjaciela.- Coś cię gnębi?

- Prawdę mówiąc, martwię się…- przyznał powoli.- … o Tarę.- dodał.- Sue… Coś jest nie tak, czuję to!- powiedział cicho, ale zdecydowanie.- Tippy coś ukrywa i przyznam, że się o nią boję…- powiedział jednym tchem.

- A więc, ty też zauważyłeś?- odparła powoli.

- Wiedziałaś?- zdumiał się.

- Raczej podejrzewałam…- odpowiedziała.- Tara, na pozór, zachowuje się normalnie, ale zdradzają ją pewne niezależne od niej gesty…- zaczęła tłumaczyć.- I jej wzrok… To nie jest spojrzenie Tippy. Brak w nim ognia, radości i tej zwyczajowej psoty. Nawet, kiedy żartuje, jej oczy są…

- Puste?- dokończył drżącym głosem. Nie musiała mówić tego głośno. Wiedział, że tak właśnie było.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział V

„_Wyznanie"_

- Co robić, Sue?- zapytał ze strachem w oczach.

- Nie wiem, Bobby…- przyznała szczerze.- Po raz pierwszy w życiu, nie mam pojęcia, co dalej. Próbowałam z nią rozmawiać, ale ona uparcie twierdzi, że nic się nie dzieje i umyślnie zmienia temat. Nie potrafię do niej dotrzeć… Może ty spróbujesz? Zawsze byliście blisko…- dodała znacząco i serce Crasha drgnęło.-Co do niej czujesz, Bobby?- zapytała powoli, gdy przez dobrą minutę się nie odezwał, patrząc gdzieś poza nią.- Tak naprawdę?

- Ja… Zależy mi na niej, Sue.- wyznał w końcu.- Bardzo…

- Kochasz ją?- znów spytała, ale jedno spojrzenie i znała odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.- Od dawna?

- Chyba od zawsze…- przyznał. – … ale zrozumiałem to, kiedy odeszła Darcy. Tara przez cały ten czas była przy mnie i w pewnym momencie uświadomiłem sobie, że nie myślę o Darcy, tylko o niej.

- Powiedziałeś jej to?- padło kolejne pytanie, zadane łagodnym, kojącym głosem blondynki.

- Nie mogłem…- odpowiedział niepewnie.

- Dlaczego? Chyba Tippy ma prawo wiedzieć?- stwierdziła analityczka.

- Ponieważ jakiś czas temu zrobiłem coś, co odebrało mi prawo starania się o jej miłość.- odparł, czerwieniąc się ze wstydu.

Była zaintrygowana, ale nie chciała go zmuszać do kolejnych wyznań.

- Nie musisz mi mówić…- powiedziała, widząc jego wahanie.

- Ale chcę…- stwierdził.- Muszę to z siebie wyrzucić. Sue… Pamiętasz może, jak kiedyś zabrałem Tarę na koncert Mojo Gogo?- zapytał, a kiedy potwierdziła, ciągnął dalej.- Tamtego wieczora ją pocałowałem…- wyznał.-… a następnego dnia, podczas rozmowy parku, powiedziałem, że jej pocałunek uzmysłowił mi, jak bardzo kocham Darcy.- wydukał. - Dałem ciała, Sue! Schrzaniłem wszystko, co mogło z tego wyniknąć. Pomimo to, ona przy mnie była, wspierała mnie, ale gdy zrozumiałem swój błąd, było zbyt późno, by go naprawić. Ona uważa mnie za przyjaciela i nigdy już nie pozwoli, bym zbliżył się do niej jako ktoś inny…

- To nie było zbyt rozsądne.- powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. Miło było wiedzieć, że Tara ma kogoś, kto kocha ją tak mocno.

- Mnie to mówisz?- odparł zgnębiony.

- Ale…- tu wtrąciła blondynka.- …może to jest właśnie twoja szansa na odkupienie win?- zasugerowała.- Bądź przy niej, Crash. Czekaj cierpliwie, aż się otworzy i pomóż jej uporać się z tym, co ją gnębi. Jestem pewna, że Tara to doceni…

- Tak uważasz?- spytał niepewnie, ale z nadzieją.

- Ja to wiem, w końcu Tara i ja, jesteśmy kobietami, a wszystkie kobiety myślą podobnie. Nie rezygnuj, Bobby, walcz o to, co kochasz!- zachęciła, przytulając go po przyjacielsku.

- Dzięki, Sue! Jestem twoim dłużnikiem!- stwierdził, całując ją w czoło.

- Zaproś mnie na wesele i będziemy kwita!- uśmiechnęła się i po chwili patrzyła, jak Bobby wychodzi z biblioteki.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział VI

„_Zazdrość"._

- Uhmmm… Sue? Możemy porozmawiać?- zapytał Jack, wchodząc do biblioteki tuż po tym, jak opuścił ją Bobby.- Nie słyszała, co prawda, tonu jego głosu, lecz widziała niepewność w jego oczach i uśmiechając się lekko, zaprosiła go do środka. Wszedł i starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi…

- Co się stało, Jack?- zapytała, gdy niezdecydowanym krokiem podszedł bliżej, nerwowo przeczesując dłonią włosy.

Zawsze czuła słabość w kolanach, kiedy to robił. Wyglądał wtedy tak męsko, seksownie, pociągająco…

- Sue, ja…- zaczął, jakby nie był pewien, czy w ogóle powinien.- Ja… Nie chciałbym być wścibski, ale… czy ty… czy Bobby?…- motał się, wiedział o tym, ale nie było mu łatwo zapytać, odkryć przed nią duszę. Pragnął tego. Od dawna marzył, że wyznaje jej miłość, a potem bierze w ramiona i czynem potwierdza słowa, ale każdy dzień zwłoki, coraz bardziej mu to utrudniał. Dziś, kiedy zobaczył, jak oboje wchodzą do biblioteki, z tym tajemniczym wyrazem twarzy zrozumiał, że jest dziko o nią zazdrosny, i że przyszedł czas, by zrobić to, co trzeba. Kochał Crasha jak brata, ale Sue kochał szaleńczo i był gotów walczyć o jej serce nawet z najlepszym przyjacielem.

- Czy… między wami coś jest?- wyszeptał w końcu, czując, jak wali mu serce, a na policzki wypływa szkarłatny, gorący rumieniec.

Patrzyła zdumiona i nie wierzyła, że to powiedział. Nigdy nie wierzyła, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy, jak jego usta zadają jej takie pytanie.

- Jack…- zaczęła, lecz wszedł jej w słowo.

- Sue, błagam! Muszę to wiedzieć…- powiedział cicho, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej. Już nie mógł i nie chciał się cofnąć.

- Naprawdę musisz pytać?- odparła powoli, cichym głosem, czerwieniąc się lekko.- Po tym wszystkim, co przeszliśmy razem?

- Więc, wy nie?...- spytał z nadzieją.

- Nie, Jack.- odpowiedziała patrząc mu prosto w oczy.- Ani z nim, ani z nikim innym…- wyszeptała.

- Dlaczego?- spytał, delikatnie dotykając jej policzka i zbliżając się coraz bardziej.

Już dłużej nie chciała milczeć, ukrywać uczuć i walczyć z nimi, więc odparła tylko:

- Bo oni nie są tobą…

Następne, co pamiętała, to jego pocałunek, słodkie i zmysłowe usta Jacka, biorące w posiadanie jej spragnione wargi. Przez tę jedną, cudowną chwilę zapomniała o troskach, bo nareszcie była tu, gdzie od dawna chciała się znaleźć, w jego ramionach…

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział VII

„_Plan."_

Od dłuższego czasu, ukradkiem patrzył na jej zmęczoną twarz, zastanawiając się, czy nie zaprosić jej na lunch i nie spróbować dowiedzieć się, co ją martwi. Była blada, milcząca i skupiona jeszcze bardziej, niż zwykle, a duszę Crasha ogarniał niepokój. W pewnej chwili, wzięła swój kubek i wstała, zamierzając nalać sobie kawy z ich starego ekspresu, ale na jedną, małą sekundę się zachwiała i Bobby struchlał myśląc, że zaraz upadnie. Chciał już wstać i do niej pobiec, ale ona szybko rozejrzała się po biurze, upewniając się, czy nikt nie zauważył i niemal siłą zmusiła się, by iść. Na szczęście dla niego, nie złapała jego spojrzenia i mógł przyjrzeć się jej uważniej. Najwyraźniej, była bardziej przemęczona, niż wskazywały na to pierwsze objawy. Jej wzrok znów był przygaszony, a ruchy jakby otępiałe. To nie wyglądało dobrze, jednak Tippy wzięła głęboki oddech i chwilę potem, znów siedziała przed monitorem.

Crash spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła druga- pora lunchu i postanowił, że musi działać. Z Tarą działo się coś niedobrego i musiał dowiedzieć się, co…

- Cześć, luv!- zaczął, podchodząc do jej biurka.

- O, hej, Bobby. Potrzebujesz czegoś?- zapytała.

- Właściwie, to… jestem głodny.- odparł z tym swoim chłopięcym wdziękiem, prezentując cudowne dołeczki w policzkach.

- To nic nowego!- roześmiała się.- Ty zawsze jesteś głodny!

- No dobra, przyznaję się. Winny!- odparł z szerokim uśmiechem, który zawsze doprowadzał ją do palpitacji serca.- Ukarz mnie i chodź ze mną na lunch. Ja stawiam, oczywiście…- dodał.

- Mam sporo roboty…- zaczęła.-… ale może inni z tobą pójdą?- zasugerowała.

- Oj, luv! Ale ja chcę iść z tobą. Dawno razem nie jedliśmy i brakuje mi tego. Nie daj się prosić, Tippy…- mówił, robiąc maślane oczy. Wiedział, jak ją zmiękczyć. W końcu, byli przyjaciółmi od lat…

Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się, prawie tak samo, jak dawniej, tyle tylko, że zmęczenie zrobiło swoje.

- No dobrze.- odparła wreszcie zrezygnowana i zapisawszy pliki, zabezpieczyła komputer. Potem wstała i sięgnęła po torebkę.- Ale tylko dlatego, że ty płacisz!- mrugnęła.

- Masz to, jak w banku!- powiedział zadowolony i w myślach dodał:_- Dzięki Bogu!_

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział VIII

„_Straszna prawda."_

Patrzył, jak rozgrzebywała jedzenie na talerzu, od czasu, do czasu skubiąc jakieś okruszki, jakby zupełnie opuścił ją apetyt. Znów była milcząca i przygaszona…

- Tara, luv… Co się dzieje?- zapytał powoli, nakrywając jej dłoń swoją.

- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, Crash… Wszystko jest w porządku.- odpowiedziała szybko, odwracając wzrok i Bobby wiedział, że kręciła.

- Nie oszukasz króla łgarzy, luv.- przypomniał.- Coś cię gnębi. Powiedz mi, co? Chcę ci pomóc, Taro…- powiedział łagodnie, głaszcząc jej dłoń, którą jednak zabrała i schowała pod stolikiem, starając się opanować jej drżenie.

- Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę, Bobby.- odparła.- Nie martw się o mnie…

Próbowała być przekonująca, ale jej nie uwierzył. Nie naciskał jednak, by nie zamknęła się w sobie całkowicie. Może, jeśli będzie cierpliwy tak, jak radziła mu Sue, Tara zaufa mu na tyle, by się zwierzyć.

- Skoro tak mówisz…- powiedział.- Nie smakuje ci lunch? Może chcesz coś innego?- zapytał, zmieniając temat.

Uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie i zaprzeczyła.

- Nie, dzięki. To jest bardzo smaczne, tyle, że jakoś nie mam apetytu.- stwierdziła.- To pewnie zmęczenie…- dodała.

- Bardzo możliwe, ale powinnaś mimo to zjeść jeszcze ociupinę. Do fajrantu daleko.- przypomniał jej delikatnie.

- No dobrze, ale nie oczekuj cudów. Naprawdę nie mam ochoty na jedzenie…- powiedziała.

Poskubała jeszcze trochę i doszła do wniosku, że powinni wracać do biura. Nie był zadowolony, ale się zgodził i wyszli z restauracji.

Potem wszystko poszło błyskawicznie…Usłyszał huk wystrzałów i poczuł, jak Tara popycha go na ziemię, przygniatając własnym ciężarem. Pisk opon się oddalił, upewniając go, że już po wszystkim i Bobby objął dziewczynę, chcąc pomóc jej wstać. Nagle poczuł coś wilgotnego na dłoni i spojrzał. To była krew…

- Tara!- krzyknął przerażony siadając gwałtownie i biorąc ją w ramiona. Jej wzrok był senny, a ciało bezwładne.- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?- zapytał przez łzy.- Zaryzykowałaś życie…- szeptał.- Trzymaj się luv, błagam!- mówił, a potem krzyknął, by ktoś wezwał karetkę.

- To nie ma sensu, Bobby…- powiedziała słabym głosem.

- Nie poddawaj się, skarbie! Ta kulka nie zabije takiej silnej kobiety, jak ty!- mówił, płacząc.

- Kula jest bez znaczenia, Crash… Ja i tak umieram…- wyszeptała i straciła przytomność.

Crash struchlał i powiedział bezgłośnie:

- To niemożliwe…

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział IX

„ _Nie zostawiaj mnie, kochanie…"_

Zanim przyjechała karetka, minęło kilka minut, ale dla niego, to była wieczność. Trzymał ją blisko, gładząc jej włosy i policzki, całując czoło i szepcząc:

- Nie zostawiaj mnie, kochanie…

Nie wiedział, czy go słyszała. Jedyne, czego był świadom, to jej krew na swoich dłoniach i jej ostatnie słowa: _„Ja i tak umieram…"_

Nie mówiła poważnie, nie mogła mówić poważnie, nie to… Nie jego Tara! A jednak gdzieś, w głębi duszy, zaczął kojarzyć drobne fakty, które teraz układały się w spójną całość. Jej nienaturalna bladość, przygaszenie, zmęczenie i to osłabienie, którego był mimowolnym świadkiem, a które tak bardzo starała się ukryć. Czy to możliwe, że była chora, a on nic nie zauważył? Jak mógł ignorować takie objawy? Jak mógł być taki ślepy?

- Błagam kochanie, wytrzymaj! Nie zostawiaj mnie…- płakał.- Nie umiem żyć bez ciebie…

Nie pamiętał, jak znaleźli się w szpitalu, ale gdy wreszcie tam dotarli i medycy zatrzasnęli mu przed nosem drzwi, prowadzące na salę operacyjną, poczuł jak słabną mu nogi i wiedział, że musi usiąść, albo upadnie.

- Błagam, Boże! Nie zabieraj mi jej! Nie zabieraj!- modlił się żarliwie, czekając na wieści. Dopiero po pewnym czasie przypomniał sobie, że nie zawiadomił reszty. Ocierając łzy, z trudem wybrał numer Sparky'ego i po sekundzie usłyszał przyjaciela.

- Crash, kolego. Czyżbyś zapomniał, że pora lunchu się skończyła?- spytał Jack wesoło. Po rozmowie z Sue, był bardziej, niż szczęśliwy i było to słychać w jego tonie.- Bierz Tippy i wracajcie, robota czeka!- dodał.

- Jack...- powiedział Bobby, ledwie panując nad głosem.- Była strzelanina…

- To sprawa dla Metro, nie dla FBI.- przypomniał mu Sparky.

- Nie rozumiesz… Jestem w klinice. Tara dostała…- wyszeptał i jego głos się załamał.

- Trzymaj się, Crash. Już jedziemy!

Potem nie pamiętał już nic, oprócz czekania. Nigdy wcześniej, nie bał się tak bardzo, jak w tej chwili…

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział X

„_Udręka."_

- Co z nią, Bobby?- usłyszał po jakimś czasie, kiedy pogrążony w otchłaniach rozpaczy i strachu czekał na lekarza, albo kogokolwiek innego, kto powie mu, co się dzieje. Niestety…

Nikt nie chciał mu powiedzieć ani słowa.

Crash podniósł głowę i ujrzał nad sobą Jacka i resztę ekipy, a w ich oczach dostrzegł ten sam strach, paraliżujący i jego.

- Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem…- powiedział zdruzgotanym głosem.- Chyba nadal ją operują, ale nikt nie chce mi nic powiedzieć!- jęknął. W tym momencie poczuł na ramieniu kojący dotyk Sue i dziewczyna usiadła obok niego.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze…- próbowała go pocieszać.- Musimy zaufać Bogu, a wszystko się ułoży…

- Boję się, Sue. Boję się, że ją stracę…- wyszeptał i reszta drużyny spojrzała zdumionym wzrokiem.

- Trzymaj się Bobby!- powiedziała blondynka.- Musisz być silny, dla niej…

- Wiem, ale jestem przerażony…- wyznał.- Tuż przed tym, jak straciła przytomność, Tara coś mi powiedziała i boję się, że to prawda…

- Co to było?- zapytała łagodnie Sue.

- Kiedy ją trzymałem, mówiąc, że kula jej nie zabije…- zaczął opowiadać.- …wtedy ona odparła, że to bez znaczenia, bo i tak umiera!- dokończył ze łzami w oczach.- Sue! Ja wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak! Dlaczego nie zareagowałem wcześniej? Dlaczego nic nie zrobiłem?- płakał.

Jego słowa zmroziły wszystkich i każde z osobna poczuło wyrzuty sumienia. Zawiedli Tarę… Nie zauważyli jej cierpienia. Jakimi przyjaciółmi się okazali? Teraz ona leżała na stole operacyjnym, walcząc o życie, a oni byli bezsilni i pełni wstydu. Zawiedli…

Stali tam w milczeniu, nie wiadomo jak długo, nie mając odwagi się odezwać. Po prostu stali, a z ich oczu płynęły łzy, gorzkie łzy strachu i winy.

Bobby nie przestawał się wpatrywać w szklane drzwi prowadzące na chirurgię i modlić się w myślach.

_- Panie Boże, nie zabieraj mi jej… Nie możesz mi jej odebrać. Nie umiem żyć bez Tary! Nie zabieraj mi jej!_

To były najdłuższe, najgorsze godziny w jego życiu…

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział XI

„_Szok"_

- Rodzina agentki Williams?- usłyszeli nareszcie, po czterech godzinach bezradnego oczekiwania.

- Tara nie ma rodziny, jest sierotą… - powiedział D.- Jesteśmy jej przyjaciółmi.- wyjaśnił.

- Co z nią, doktorze?- wyszeptał przerażony Bobby. Musiał wiedzieć…

- Panna Williams pomyślnie przeszła operację usunięcia pocisków. Kule o mały włos jej nie zabiły, ale przetrzymała postrzał…- zaczął powoli lekarz, ale w jego twarzy Sue wyczytała wahanie.

- Panie doktorze… Czy jest coś, o czym nam pan nie mówi?- zapytała, uważnie lustrując mężczyznę.

- Nie wiem, czy powinienem, zważywszy, że państwo nie są krewnymi…- odparł.

- Jestem jej narzeczonym.- powiedział szybko Bobby, wiedząc, że inaczej nie dowie się prawdy. Zupełnie nie obchodziło go, jak spojrzała na niego reszta agentów.- Błagam, doktorze! Proszę mi powiedzieć!

W twarzy młodego człowieka, lekarz istotnie dostrzegł udrękę człowieka, który kocha, więc zastanowiwszy się chwilę, odparł:- Dobrze. Powiem, choć nie wiem, czy dobrze robię…- Wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował.- Zanim zaczęliśmy usuwać kule, prześwietliliśmy agentkę Williams i okazało się, że pociski nie były jedynym problemem…- zaczął.-… dlatego ściągnęliśmy kartę zdrowia Tary i skontaktowaliśmy się z jej lekarzem. Okazało się, że panna Williams ma guz w piersi…- powiedział powoli.

- Rak?- wyszeptał Bobby i głos mu się załamał, a nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Gdyby nie Jack i Myles, z pewnością by upadł.

- Tak.- potwierdził doktor.- Tara była w trakcie leczenia, a ściślej mówiąc, oczekiwała na operację. Ściągnęliśmy jej onkologa i zdecydowaliśmy, że nie ma czasu. Komórki rakowe rozwijały się w zastraszającym tempie i doszliśmy do wniosku, że jeśli zaczekamy z jej planowym zabiegiem, może nie dożyć operacji. Dlatego usunęliśmy wadliwe tkanki…- powiedział powoli.

- Wycięliście guz?- zapytał Crash, gdy lekarz zamilkł na chwilę.

- Niezupełnie, proszę pana…- wyjaśnił z wahaniem.

- A więc?- był zupełnie zdezorientowany.

- Musieliśmy wykonać mastektomię…- powiedział cicho, a kobiety na siebie spojrzały przerażone i zakryły usta rękoma. Były w szoku.

- Co to znaczy, doktorze?- zapytał drżącym głosem Crash, czując nieprzyjemne dreszcze.

- Musieliśmy usunąć pierś…- odparł i wszyscy zastygli w bezruchu…

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Rozdział XII

„ _Być przy niej…"_

Chyba w tym momencie, nie było wśród nich nikogo, kto nie miałby łez w oczach, ale najgorzej przeżywały to Sue, Lucy i Donna, no i oczywiście Crash.

Jego serce rozpadło się na drobne kawałki, kiedy zrozumiał, co Tara przeżywała przez te tygodnie. Chora i samotna, żyła w piekle, bo inaczej nie można było tego nazwać.

- Jak… Jak jej pomóc?- zapytał przez łzy. Jako pierwszy przebudził się z tego marazmu, bo wiedział, że musi być silny, że musi wesprzeć Tarę, musi przy niej być.

- Przede wszystkim, okazać jej wsparcie..- powiedział lekarz.- Panna Williams była świadoma, że może stracić część piersi po operacji, ale nie wiedziała, że straci całą. Jak mówiłem, rak rozwijał się szybko, pomimo pierwszych dwóch naświetleń, jakie przyjęła. Dlatego doktor Benz i ja, zdecydowaliśmy o amputacji. Musieliśmy być pewni, że żadna wadliwa komórka nie rozszerzy swojego negatywnego wpływu na resztę organów... Tara należy do grupy wysokiego ryzyka. Z akt wynika, że jej dziadek i reszta rodziny, oprócz matki, również zmarli na raka i nie mogliśmy ryzykować, tym bardziej, że jeszcze nie było przerzutów.

- Czy to znaczy, że już po wszystkim?- zapytał Bobby.- Tara jest bezpieczna?

- Rokowania są dobre…- odparł lekarz.- Tym nie mniej, czeka ją jeszcze leczenie i długa rehabilitacja. Jeśli w ciągu pięciu lat nie nastąpi wznowa, będziemy pewni, że jest bezpieczna, bo, choć choroba szybko postępowała, została równie szybko wykryta, dlatego jestem dobrej myśli. Państwo, ze swojej strony, powinni okazać Tarze zrozumienie i akceptację. Radykalna mastektomia powoduje depresję u wielu kobiet. Czują się oszpecone, nieatrakcyjne i mało kobiece, dlatego próbują odseparować się od bliskich. To ważne, by rodzina i przyjaciele byli przy niej bez względu na to, co będzie mówić, czy robić. Musi czuć wasze wsparcie. To ważne dla jej leczenia.- wyjaśnił.

- Nie zostawię jej!- powiedział Bobby, biorąc się całkowicie w garść.

- Ani my.- potwierdziła reszta.

- To dobrze…- uśmiechnął się lekarz.- To bardzo dobrze…

- Mogę ją zobaczyć?- poprosił Crash.

- Oczywiście, ale tylko pan. Ona wciąż jeszcze śpi po narkozie. Proszę za mą.- odparł lekarz i Bobby bez wahania za nim podążył. Musiał przy niej być.

Reszta patrzyła w milczeniu…

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Rozdział XIII

„ _Jestem przy tobie, nie odejdę…"_

Jak długo siedział przy jej łóżku, nie wiedział, ale nawet wołami nie zdołaliby go stamtąd ruszyć. Już raz zawiódł ją, zbyt długo ignorując oznaki jej choroby i pozwalając, by przechodziła przez wszystko sama. Tym razem, nie zamierzał popełnić tego błędu. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie będzie łatwo, że Tara będzie próbowała go od siebie odsunąć, zwłaszcza po tym, jak straciła pierś, jednak on wiedział, że nie może się poddać, że musi walczyć dla nich obojga, nawet z nią samą.

- Jestem przy tobie, skarbie. Nie odejdę…- wyszeptał, całując jej chłodną dłoń i delikatnie odgarniając z czoła zabłąkane pasemko grzywki.- Cokolwiek zrobisz, cokolwiek powiesz, już nigdy nie zostawię cię samej.- dodał, a potem zamknął oczy i znów zaczął się modlić. Jeśli ktokolwiek mógł zachować Tarę w zdrowiu, to tylko Bóg.

Obudziła się kilka godzin później, mając wrażenie, że nie jest w tym pokoju sama, ale nie widziała nikogo, a nie miała siły, by dokładniej się rozejrzeć. Jedyne, czego była absolutnie pewna to fakt, że była w szpitalu i choć jej umysł był jeszcze ociężały, wiedziała, jak się tu znalazła….

- Kula…- wyszeptała słabo.- Bobby…- dodała, zamykając znów oczy.

- Jestem tu, luv!- odezwał się natychmiast, gdy usłyszał jej szept i podniósł głowę, która dotąd spoczywała na brzegu jej łóżka, by mogła go zobaczyć.- Jestem!- powtórzył i z ulgą napotkał spojrzenie jej niebieskich oczu, spojrzenie, którego tak panicznie bał się utracić.

- Bobby…- po raz drugi wymówiła jego imię.- Co ty tutaj robisz?- zapytała słabo.- Po co mnie ratowałeś? Nie warto…- dorzuciła smutno.

- Nigdy więcej tak nie mów!- zażądał.- Każde życie zasługuje na to, by je ratować, zwłaszcza to, które należy do osoby, którą się kocha.- dodał już łagodniej.

- Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz.- odparła, odwracając od niego oczy, a potem bezwiednie dotknęła piersi i wtedy zrozumiała, że coś jest nie tak… Zamiast jej drobnego owalu, wyczuła opatrunek i spojrzała ze strachem na Crasha. Nie musiała pytać. Jego wzrok powiedział jej wszystko. Straciła pierś…

- Wyjdź!- powiedziała, czując, jak zdradliwe łzy płyną po jej policzkach.- Wyjdź stąd, Bobby! Zostaw mnie samą!- krzyczała, pełna żalu i bólu, który przeszywał nie tylko jej ciało, ale i duszę.

- Nie, Taro.- odparł spokojnie, nie spuszczając z niej oczu.- Nie odejdę ani teraz, ani nigdy. Zbyt długo zwlekałem z wyznaniem tego, co od dawna do ciebie czuję, ale dość tego!- ciągnął.- Kocham cię, luv. Kocham cię tak, jak nigdy wcześniej nie kochałem żadnej kobiety… - mówił, ale mu przerwała.

- Co ty gadasz, Crash? Jak możesz mówić, że mnie kochasz? Spójrz na mnie! Jestem chorym wrakiem! Nigdy nie byłam piękna, a teraz jestem tylko marną namiastką kobiety, więc przestań chrzanić i daj mi spokój! Wyjdź i nie wracaj!

- Nie.- powtórzył stanowczo.- Bo dla mnie nie ma znaczenia twój wygląd. Nigdy nie miał, choć zawsze uważałem, że jesteś śliczna. Byłem tylko zbyt tchórzliwy, by ci to powiedzieć. Z obiema piersiami, czy tylko z jedną, nadal jesteś kobietą, do której należy moje serce i choćbyś mnie wyrzucała drzwiami, to ja wrócę oknem i będę wracał tak długo, jak będzie trzeba!- mówił z mocą i uczuciem.- Zbyt długo pozwalałem, by strach i wstyd trzymały mnie z dala od ciebie i omal cię przez to nie utraciłem, Taro. Drugi raz nie zaryzykuję. Straciłaś pierś, to prawda, ale dzięki temu zyskałaś szansę na życie, a ja dopilnuję, byś ją wykorzystała!- argumentował.- Przejdziemy przez to razem, przez terapię, rehabilitację, a jeśli będziesz chciała, również przez operację rekonstrukcji piersi, ale nie odtrącaj mnie, kochanie, nie odrzucaj mojej miłości!- błagał. Teraz i on płakał i nie wstydził się tych łez. Był gotów na wszystko, by go wysłuchała i dała mu szansę.

- Teraz tak mówisz…- szepnęła z bólem.- A kiedy zobaczysz mnie bez włosów, wymiotującą po kolejnej chemii, bladą i chudą, uciekniesz, jak moja matka uciekła od ojca, gdy się dowiedziała. Odejdź Bobby. Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz…- powtórzyła.

- Mylisz się, luv. Wiem aż za dobrze, bo na moich rękach umierał mój przyjaciel z dzieciństwa, który miał mniej szczęścia, niż ty. Jego guz był nieoperacyjny, a śmierć bolesna. Ty masz szansę, Taro, możesz to pokonać i zrobię wszystko, co trzeba, byś to zrozumiała. Kocham cię i cię nie zostawię. Ani ja, ani nasi przyjaciele, którzy siedzą w poczekalni. Pogódź się z tym, że nie jesteś sama, i że żadne z nas się nie podda!- dodał stanowczo.

- Wyjdź, Crash.- poprosiła cicho.- Muszę pomyśleć…

- Dobrze, kochanie, ale wiedz, że wrócę, czy tego chcesz, czy nie.- odparł i z miłością pocałował ją w usta.

Zamknęła oczy, lecz nie oddała pocałunku. Nie była gotowa, ale on był cierpliwy.

Zamykając za sobą drzwi, szeptał:

- Zaczekam, ile będzie trzeba…

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Rozdział XIV

„ _Po co?"_

- Po co mnie ratował? Po co mówi mi te wszystkie rzeczy? Przecież to i tak bez sensu!- szeptała sama do siebie, leżąc samotnie w szpitalnym pokoju.- Żaden z Williams'ów nie pokonał raka. Nikt z nas nie miał tyle siły, by tego dokonać, więc po co ja mam się starać?- wmawiała sobie.- Powinien pozwolić mi umrzeć na tej przeklętej ulicy. Przynajmniej odeszłabym godnie i szybko. Ale nie! Musiał strugać bohatera i mnie ratować, bym umierała powoli, w mękach, jak mój tata, jak Barry, jak dziadek… Mówi, że wie, co czuję… Mówi, że widział śmierć przyjaciela, więc dlaczego, do cholery, skazuje mnie na to samo?- szeptała ze złością, bo jej zrozpaczona dusza nie chciała wierzyć, nie mogła wierzyć, nie, kiedy rozsądek mówił jej co innego…- Powinien pozwolić mi umrzeć. Powinien dać mi umrzeć!- płakała.

- Nie mógł tego zrobić…- usłyszała delikatny głos swojej przyjaciółki. Sue stała w drzwiach, obserwując zapłakaną Tarę i wiedziała, że musi jej pomóc, uświadomić, że dziewczyna ma o co walczyć, że nadal może żyć, kochać i być kochaną, mimo wszystko…- Nie mógł pozwolić ci odejść, bo za bardzo cię kocha.- dodała.

- Sue….- szepnęła zaskoczona Tippy, ocierając dłonią łzy.- Długo tu jesteś?- zapytała, usiłując się uspokoić, ale nie bardzo jej to szło, bo ręce jej drżały, podobnie, jak głos, a słona rzeka nie przestawała płynąć.

- Wystarczająco długo.- przyznała łagodnie i powoli zbliżyła się do jej łóżka. Widząc, że Tara nie zamierza jej wyrzucić, jak zrobiła to z Bobbym, usiadła obok i wzięła ją za rękę.- Mylisz się, Tippy…- powiedziała miękko.- Mylisz się myśląc, że nie masz szans, by pokonać tę straszną chorobę. Wiem, że jesteś przerażona i rozumiem, że masz powody, ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Jesteś młoda, silna i wbrew wszystkiemu, co próbujesz wmówić Crashowi, piękna. On to wie. Wiedział to od dawna i zapewniam cię, że jego wyznanie nie ma nic wspólnego z twoim stanem, a przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio. Bobby cię kocha, chyba od zawsze. Sam mi to powiedział. I zrobił to zanim się dowiedzieliśmy, co przechodzisz. Nie uciekł, gdy lekarz powiedział mu o mastektomii, nie stchórzył. Wprost przeciwnie! Pierwsze, o co zapytał, to jak ci pomóc, jak wesprzeć w tej walce.- ciągnęła Sue.- On się nie podda i ty też nie powinnaś. Pozwól mu się kochać, pozwól, by był przy tobie, a będzie łatwiej. Samotność nie pomaga nikomu. Wiem to z doświadczenia i dlatego nie pozwoliłam, by uczyniła piekło z mojego życia. Zaryzykowałam i jestem szczęśliwa. Ty też możesz, jeśli dasz wam obojgu szansę.- uśmiechnęła się ciepło blondynka.

- Co ty mówisz, Sue? Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że zaryzykowałaś?- zdziwiła się agentka, na chwilę zapominając o swojej chorobie, o tym koszmarze, przez który przechodzi i skupiła się na twarzy analityczki.

- Jack i ja…- zaczęła panna Thomas.- W końcu przyznaliśmy, co do siebie czujemy.- wyznała.- Oboje mieliśmy dość zaprzeczania i pomijając fakt, że wreszcie nam ulżyło, to była najlepsza decyzja w naszym życiu.- dodała.- Każdy potrzebuje kogoś do kochania. Ja potrzebowałam Sparky'ego, a Bobby i ty, potrzebujecie siebie. Pomyślałaś, co się z nim stanie, jeśli zaprzestaniesz walki o swoje życie? Chyba nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo kocha cię ten mężczyzna, jak pragnie przyszłości z tobą, jak martwi się, że cię straci. Pomyśl o tym, Tippy. Warto walczyć o życie, o szczęście, o miłość. Poza tym, każdego dnia ryzykujemy tym życiem wychodząc na ulicę, ścigając przestępców. Jaki jest sens uciekać przed uczuciem, gdy w każdej chwili możemy zginąć i nigdy nie zasmakować szczęścia? Chyba lepiej jest kochać krótką chwilę, niż nie kochać wcale?- uśmiechnęła się.- I nie mów mi, że ty nic do niego nie czujesz, bo i tak ci nie uwierzę. Zbyt dobrze znam was oboje, zbyt dobrze znam ciebie…

- Jakie to ma znaczenie, Sue?- spytała smutno Tara.- Nawet, jeśli go kocham, to jak mogę skazywać go na to piekło? Nie mogę pozwolić, by patrzył, jak gasnę. Nie wiesz, jak to jest patrzeć na śmierć ukochanej osoby. To straszny ból, straszny…- załkała, wciąż jeszcze się opierając, choć złość na Crasha minęła.

- Możliwe, ale to decyzja Bobby'ego, nie sądzisz? Do niego należy ostateczne zdanie, a on już zdecydował. Kocha cię i chce być z tobą cokolwiek się zdarzy. Nie odtrącaj tego, nie odtrącaj miłości oraz wiary, jaką pokłada w tobie Crash, jaką pokładamy wszyscy. W końcu, jesteś Agentka Specjalna Tara Williams, dziewczyna, która przeżyła niejeden postrzał, a to coś znaczy!- dodała ciepło i z siostrzaną miłością ucałowała ją w czoło.- Odpocznij teraz. Jesteś jeszcze słaba. Porozmawiamy później, bo ani ja, ani cała reszta, nigdzie się nie wybieramy. Nie, dopóki nie wykrzyczysz, że się nie poddasz. I radzę, zrób to szybko, bo tyłki przyrosną nam do krzeseł, a podobno rozdzielenie bywa bolesne!- mrugnęła, chcąc ją rozweselić, po czym wstała.

Tara uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, a potem powiedziała cicho:

- Dziękuję, Sue…

- Od tego jest rodzina, Tippy.- skwitowała tylko i chwilę później wyszła, a Tara zamknęła oczy. Stres i zmęczenie wzięły górę i zasnęła…

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Rozdział XV

„_Chcę żyć…"_

Nawet we śnie rozważała słowa Sue. Jej podświadomość pieczołowicie porównywała wszystkie za i przeciw, i wbrew rozsądkowi oraz naukowym dowodom potwierdzającym, że śmierć z powodu raka, to jej przeznaczenie, zaczęła nieśmiało szeptać:

- _Chcę żyć! Pragnę tego równie mocno, co pragnę miłości! CHCĘ ŻYĆ!_

Co jednak ważniejsze, ten cichy głos niósł ze sobą nie tylko wolę walki, ale i ukojenie. Nagle bowiem, zdała sobie sprawę, że poddała się tak łatwo, bo myślała, że jest sama, że nie ma dla kogo się starać. Brakowało jej nie tylko motywacji, ale i wsparcia ludzi, którzy ją kochają, a wszystko dlatego, że nie miała odwagi poprosić ich o pomoc. Rozmowa z Sue otworzyła jej oczy i pozwoliła zrozumieć, że jeśli tylko czegoś pragniemy, możemy to zdobyć, tylko najpierw musimy przełamać własny strach i zaryzykować. Z bożą pomocą, zamierzała to zrobić…

Wrócił, gdy tylko zasnęła. Nie potrafił być z dala od niej nawet, jeśli go odrzucała, a tym bardziej teraz, gdy Sue dała mu iskierkę nadziei, streszczając swoją rozmowę z Tarą.

Tippy też go kochała, więc miał kolejny powód, by o nią walczyć, by walczyć o ich szczęście i nie przerażało go nic, co powiedział mu lekarz. Nie przerażały możliwe następstwa jej kuracji i długi okres rekonwalescencji. Był gotów na każde poświęcenie, jeśli to miało pomóc kobiecie, którą kochał.

Doktor Bray powiedział, że rokowania są zadowalające i Tara ma duże szanse na pełne wyzdrowienie, choć pewność będą mieli dopiero za kilka lat. Najważniejsze jednak, by spróbowała, a reszta się sama ułoży. On zamierzał przy niej wytrwać, choćby nie wiadomo co!

- Chcę żyć…- usłyszał jej senny szept.- Chcę żyć…

Spojrzał na ukochaną twarz i uśmiechnął się z czułością.

- To jest moja luv! Moja mała wojowniczka!- wyszeptał z miłością i dumą.

Miał nadzieję, że jego Tara się nie podda, że zaakceptuje fakt, iż jest kochana i potrzebna, że ma po co żyć, a teraz, dzięki mądrości ich wspólnej przyjaciółki, miał tego dowody. Jej wołanie przez sen sprawiło, że jego serce urosło, a prócz miłości wypełniły je również ulga i szczęście. Kobieta, którą kochał, i której o mało nie stracił, odzyskała wolę życia i tylko to się liczyło. Teraz jeszcze musiał sprawić, by pozwoliła mu być u swego boku, ale wyniku tej walki był już pewien, bo po jego stronie stała miłość, o jakiej wiedział, że jest odwzajemniona, a na takim sojuszniku można było polegać…

Za oknem robiło się szaro, gdy znów otworzyła oczy i napotkała czułe spojrzenie Crasha.

- Nadal tu jesteś…- stwierdziła bardziej, niż zapytała.

- Tak, luv.- uśmiechnął się.- Powiedziałem ci przecież, że nigdy więcej cię nie zostawię i nie planuję tego zrobić nawet, jeśli znowu mnie wyrzucisz. Jestem, jak rzep. Gdy raz przyczepię się do ogona, niezwykle trudno się mnie pozbyć, a w przypadku twojego ogona, to praktycznie niemożliwe!- dodał żartobliwie.

- Nie wiesz, w co się pakujesz, Bobby…- szepnęła.

- Wiem, Taro i jestem gotowy.- zaprzeczył szybko.- Tylko pozwól mi się kochać…

- Chcę tego, Bobby…- przyznała wreszcie ze łzami w oczach.- I chcę żyć, ale nie podołam temu sama.

- I nie musisz, luv. Nie musisz, bo już nie jesteś sama i nigdy więcej nie będziesz. Ja zawsze będę obok, podobnie jak cała reszta naszej paczki!- zapewnił.- Pomożemy ci przez to przejść. Razem wygramy tę wojnę!

- Naprawdę w to wierzysz?- zapytała szukając w jego oczach potwierdzenia, światełka tej nadziei, której tak potrzebowała, a które odnalazła wraz z jego krótkim „tak".

- W takim razie i ja w to wierzę…- powiedziała cicho.- Wierzę tobie, Bobby i chcę, żebyś wiedział…- dodała powoli, lecz położył jej palec na ustach.

- Nie musisz tego mówić, Taro. Ja wiem…

- Ale chcę!- stwierdziła uparcie.- Kocham cię, Crash. Zawsze kochałam…

- A ja ciebie, dziecinko…- wyszeptał wzruszony.- A ja ciebie…

Potem, najdelikatniej jak potrafił, pocałował ją po raz drugi w życiu, a pieszczota jego ust była nie tylko pełna miłości, ale również wiary i nadziei- wszystkiego, czego potrzebowała.

Tamtego wieczora Tara powstała niczym Feniks z popiołów i rozpoczęła walkę o siebie, i swoje szczęście.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Rozdział XVI

„_Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy…"_

Dwa tygodnie po operacji, Tippy wyszła ze szpitala i zaczęła kontynuować rekonwalescencję w domu. Przez cały ten czas, miała wsparcie nie tylko Crasha, który wprowadził się do niej kilka dni przed jej powrotem do mieszkania, ale również reszty paczki.

Nie było łatwo. Obolała, często popadała w okresy smutku i zwątpienia, ale w takich chwilach zawsze był przy niej ktoś, kto trzymał ją za rękę i mówił, że będzie dobrze. Bobby wziął pół roku urlopu, by wspierać ukochaną i choć początkowo oponowała, ostatecznie była mu wdzięczna.

Trzy miesiące po mastektomii miała pierwsze badanie kontrolne, które dało zadowalające wyniki. Wyglądało na to, że lekarze podjęli właściwą decyzję, bo na razie nic nie wskazywało przerzutów, co niezwykle poprawiło komfort psychiczny dziewczyny.

- Mówiłem, luv!- cieszył się Bobby.- Wiedziałem, że będzie dobrze!

Nie odpowiedziała, ale widział ulgę na jej twarzy. Każdy dzień wolny od przerzutów, zwiększał bowiem jej szanse i dobrze o tym wiedziała.

Badania te powtarzała konsekwentnie, co kilka miesięcy i za każdym razem czuła się pewniej. Niestety, blizna na jej klatce piersiowej bardzo ją przygnębiała i Tara nie potrafiła odzyskać całkowitej pewności siebie, chociaż Bobby, podczas pierwszej, wspólnie spędzonej tuż po swoich oświadczynach, nocy zapewniał, że szrama mu nie przeszkadza i nie zmienia w żadnym stopniu jego uczuć. Nawet pocałował delikatnie to miejsce mówiąc, że ta blizna, to dowód życia i jej odwagi oraz kolejny powód, by kochał ją bardziej. Tippy jednak chciała „normalności", chciała być „choć trochę ładna", dla niego i nieśmiało zaczęła przebąkiwać o rekonstrukcji piersi, której poddała się w rok po pierwszej operacji. Dopiero, gdy odzyskała „kobiece" kształty, Tara zgodziła się wreszcie na to, na co od dawna nalegał- na ślub.

Pobrali się, gdy tylko doszła do siebie, podczas małej uroczystości w jej parafii.

Tamtego pięknego dnia, przysięgła mu miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską, a kiedy dodawała: _„dopóki nas śmierć nie rozłączy",_ w duszy modliła się, by stało się to dopiero, gdy będzie już bardzo stara. Bobby zrobił to samo…

Po powrocie z krótkiej podróży poślubnej do Australii, Tippy wróciła do pracy, choć nadal była pod opieką lekarską i co cztery miesiące chodziła na badania. Ich natężenie zmalało w drugim roku po operacji, która uratowała jej życie, a Tara powoli przyzwyczajała się do myśli, że może jednak dane jej będzie pożyć jeszcze trochę na tym świecie. Potajemnie też konsultowała się ze swoim lekarzem odnośnie możliwego macierzyństwa, którego sekretnie pragnęła. Wiedziała, że kobiety po leczeniu raka piersi, miewają problemy z zajściem w ciążę i chciała wiedzieć, jakie ma na to szanse. Los najwyraźniej był dla niej łaskawy, bo ani dr Bray, ani jej ginekolog, nie znaleźli przeciwwskazań i pani Manning rozpoczęła starania. Dzięki pomocy lekarza, wybrała najodpowiedniejszy dzień i skusiwszy męża nie tylko cudowną, romantyczną kolacją we dwoje, ale również seksownym wdziankiem, które kupiła specjalnie na tę okazję, przystąpiła do realizacji swojego marzenia. Dzięki nocy pełnej miłości, już w trzy tygodnie później, miała dla Bobby'ego niespodziankę…

- Kochanie…- zaczęła, gdy leżeli razem przytuleni w swoim wielkim małżeńskim łożu, odpoczywając po trudach dnia.

- Tak, luv?- spytał czule.

- Co byś powiedział, gdybym ja ci powiedziała, że wkrótce będzie nas troje?- zapytała.

- Mama znów przyjeżdża?- zdziwił się.- Przecież była trzy tygodnie temu.

- Nie, Bobby. Nie o to mi chodzi?- uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i mąż spojrzał na nią uważniej. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że była jakaś taka promienna, ale nie śmiał marzyć, by to było to, czego tak pragnął. Marzył o dziecku, to fakt, ale nie chciał ryzykować jej życiem ani zdrowiem…

- Czy ty?...- zaczął niepewnie.- Czy my?...

- Tak, Bobby.- potwierdziła.- Będziemy mieli dziecko!

- Ale, kochanie! Czy to dla ciebie bezpieczne?- spytał zaraz.

- Lekarz mówi, że tak.- uspokoiła go szybko i następne, co poczuła to jego miękkie usta, łączące się z jej wargami w pocałunku pełnym miłości i szczęścia.

- WOOHOOO!- zawołał tylko później i to było ostatnie, co pamiętała, zanim się w sobie ostatecznie zatracili.

Dziecko przyszło na świat zgodnie z planem, w dzień po ślubie Jacka i Sue, i było całkowicie zdrowe, podobnie zresztą, jak jego szczęśliwa mama, która całkiem dobrze zniosła ciążę, chociaż była dokładnie monitorowana przez sztab specjalistów.

Chłopiec miał trzy kilogramy i 56 cm wzrostu i był piękny z matczynymi, niebieskimi oczami i dołeczkami odziedziczonymi po tacie. Dzięki niemu, Tara osiągnęła niemal pełnię szczęścia, które zatoczyło swój pełny krąg w piątym roku po operacji, kiedy to usłyszała, że wygrała. Wtedy miała już wszystko…

KONIEC


End file.
